


Conversion of the Saint

by trollmela



Series: Conversion [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 21:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trollmela/pseuds/trollmela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a no-name diner somewhere in North Carolina, Lucifer meets someone completely unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversion of the Saint

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [圣人的转变/Conversion of the Saint](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2263293) by [lengyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lengyu/pseuds/lengyu)



> This story features a person from the Bible; please skip this part if you’re uncomfortable with that!

They left Tennessee behind and travelled further east. They found no sign of God anywhere, nor had they met Castiel since his surprise visit in their motel room. Sam could tell that Lucifer was getting restless and so was he, although they had both known that their quest would be a difficult one. A good thing, in Sam’s eyes, was that he hadn’t seen a single demon in weeks and that the demonic activity overall seemed to decrease. It proved to him that Lucifer intended to keep his promises.

North Carolina looked no different than it had before; any signs of floods, rains of blood or other disasters caused by the Apocalypse had disappeared as if nothing had ever happened. They had lunch in a small town on the U.S. 1 which had exactly one diner, family-owned, of course. There were several other customers besides them, but no one who stuck out to Sam.

The Winchester and Lucifer sat down in a booth which gave them a clear view of the rest of the diner. A blonde, middle-aged waitress came over almost immediately to take their orders.

“What can I get you?” She asked with a friendly smile.

“I’ll take the chicken salad, please,” Sam said.

“And you?” She turned to Lucifer.

He shook his head. "Nothing." The archangel tended to only eat if something caught his attention; sometimes he tried whatever Sam ordered, but usually he went without.

The waitress left.

“So, where are we going next?” Sam asked. He always asked Lucifer where their search for God would take them next, although the archangel would already have checked the place out long before Sam arrived with the car.

“I’m not sure yet,” Lucifer answered. He looked around the diner. Suddenly, his expression changed to one of genuine surprise and wonder.

“Wait here,” he ordered, without looking at Sam. His gaze was locked firmly on a man at one of the other tables. His side was turned to them and he didn't seem to be paying attention to the archangel or Sam. He looked to be about 30, with short brown hair, and was dressed casually. A cup of steaming coffee sat in front of him and he was reading a local newspaper.

Lucifer went over as if in a trance. For the first time, he seemed uncertain, as if he was afraid the man might disappear or reject him. But when he slid into the other chair of the table, the man looked up from the newspaper and smiled at him.

“Lucifer. It’s been a long time since we last saw each other.”

“Indeed it has," Lucifer replied, thinking of a hot desert and a young man who had decided to fast there for forty days while Lucifer had whispered poisoned words dripping with honey into his ear.

The archangel waited for the other man to speak. The man turned to look at Sam, who was watching them.

“So that is your vessel," he commented. “I've heard of him."

“What else have you heard?”

“I’ve heard that you killed the Whore of Babylon. One of your own servants."

“That is true.”

“Do you regret doing it?”

“No,” Lucifer replied instantly.

“Why?”

“I did it for Sam.”

“What else are you willing to do for your vessel?”

“Anything he wants.”

The man looked at him, judging his honesty. Finally he said: “Your demons are restless. Your children do not understand your reasons."

“They’re not my children”, Lucifer protested vehemently, raising his voice.

“You attempted to copy what our Father did," the man argued.

“And I did not succeed, I know. Because I am not him!” It was evident that the archangel did not appreciate the topic, but the man was unimpressed.

“I see you’ve come to some conclusions recently,” he merely said. “What do you plan to do with them?”

Lucifer looked down, sighing in defeat. "We need help. I can't do this alone."

The man lifted his chin to show that he had his attention.

“The Apocalypse must be stopped on all sides. The demons I can handle, but Heaven wanted this as well."

The man nodded, lips pursed. "I know," he said, disappointment in his voice.

“And I want this vessel to be permanent. I can't take Sam."

“Can’t or won’t?”

“I won’t then. I don’t want to.”

The other man didn’t reply.

“I need Father’s help. If you know where he is, tell me. Please." Lucifer emphasized his plea to show his earnestness.

But the man shook his head.

“I’m sorry, I can’t help you.” He folded his newspaper, clearly preparing to go.

A flash of rage crossed Lucifer’s expression, then dismay, which gave way to heart wrenching defeat.

“If you won’t help me, how will I succeed? Does He want my failure even in this? Is it His will after all?" Lucifer asked desperately.

The man shook his head as he stood, tucking the newspaper under his arm.

“I said that I couldn’t help you, not that I didn’t want to. I don’t know where Father is. But He knows you’re looking for Him. Don’t give up. This will be your test. Stay true to your intentions and you will find what you're looking for. Go in peace."

Lucifer didn't prevent the other man from leaving. His eyes were glued to the table as he thought about what the other man had said. A moment later, a shadow fell over him. It was Sam. The hunter reached out to touch his shoulder.

"Are you all right?” He asked.

“I will be," Lucifer replied.

Sam sat down on the chair the man had just vacated.

“Who was that?”

"That was His son."

Sam frowned. “Whose son?”

“Father’s.”

The Winchester gasped. “You mean,” he lowered his voice, “Jesus Christ?”

The archangel nodded. “Yes. I asked him where Father was, but he claimed he didn’t know.”

“Jesus Christ lives here on earth?” Sam asked disbelievingly.

Lucifer shrugged. “As far as I’ve heard, he goes to earth extremely rarely. He may have left Heaven shortly after Father.”

The hunter turned his head to look outside, trying to see the man but he was gone. His eyes, large with wonder, returned to the fallen angel.

“He’s gone,” he said disappointed.

Lucifer’s eyes flashed with amusement. “Did you want, what do you call it, an autograph?”

Sam gave him a black look. “I can’t believe I saw Jesus Christ.” He wished he had had the chance to greet him, yet at the same time he still painfully remembered his first meeting with Castiel, which had so greatly disillusioned him.

“Perhaps we will see him again,” the archangel commented thoughtfully.

Sam forced himself to turn to something else. “What else did he say? You talked a lot."

“He said that I needed to stay true to my intentions, then I would find what I was looking for.”

“That’s…encouraging, isn’t it?” Sam asked hesitantly.

"It’s a test."

After a moment Sam clasped his hand. “Which you’ll pass,” he said. “I’m going to help you, and together, we’ll do this. We’ll manage.” He leant over the table and pressed their lips together, briefly, but lovingly. Lucifer gave a small sigh of contentment and his eyes drifted close. When they broke apart, Sam said:

“I’m done eating. We can leave.”

Lucifer gave a nod. “Let’s go then.”

They rose to their feet and went to the door. Outside, Sam asked:

“Where to?"

Lucifer looked up at the sky.

“I don’t think it matters,” he answered.

Sam gave him a confused look. Lucifer smiled at him.

“That’s a good thing. It means we can go wherever we want; if my Father judges me worthy, He'll find us."

Sam made to reply but before he could do so, his phone rang. He reached into his jacket pocket and took it out. Glancing at the display, he froze.

“Who is it?” Lucifer asked.

“It’s Dean.” Sam said weakly. Conflicted, he looked at the archangel. The phone continued to ring in his palm and he ached for a simpler life where he didn’t have to worry about whether he’d have to decide between his archangel boyfriend who happened to be the devil and his monster-hunting and hating brother.

It didn’t take Lucifer long to decide. The angel had known Dean would call sooner or later and they had put off the confrontation long enough.

“Answer it. He'll want to see you."

“I’m not sure that’s a good idea.”

“You want to see him, too, don’t you? Don’t turn him away now."

Sam swallowed. Not taking his eyes off his lover, he accepted the call.


End file.
